Ruko x Tama (one shot)
by DeathGod117
Summary: Ruko and Tama finally meet each other in person. Ruko X Tama fluff


Ruko walked down the street alone while the sunlight shined brightly. She walked happily, glad that everything was finally over. But she also felt a sad feeling deep down in her stomach for a certain someone.

 _"Tama…"_ she spoke the name in her head. Even when saying her name in her mind caused her to feel a little depressed on the inside, even then she still continued to window shop, While walking around, Ruko faintly heard her name spoken softly.

"Ru…" In a soft yet familiar voice, Ruko stopped in her tracks and turned her head a little to the right. She saw nothing, but instead just the empty streets. She shrugged and continued walking at a much slower pace than before. She then hears her name a second time, this time much louder and more evident.

"RU," said a very familiar voice she heard before. She turned her body around faster than the average man, hoping to find her; instead, she saw nothing but air. She had a saddened look on her face and turned her body back around. She was about to take one step forward until somebody jumped on her back and gave her a bear squeezing hug from behind. She then hears her name again, but this time it was spoken by the person giving her a hug.

"RUUU." At this moment, Ruko began to tear up. She knew that voice from anywhere.

"Tama… It's you..." she choked on her words as she teared up. Tama lets go of Ruko.

"Ruko I'm sorr-yy, I did-dn't mean to make you cryyyy." Tama began to tear up behind Ruko. Ru turned her own body around and gave Tama her own massive hug. Ru smiled that she got to finally hold Tama in her arms. After so long, she finally got to hug her Friend.

"No Tama, you didn't make me sad at all." Tama smiled at what her beloved friend had said.

"You did the opposite Tama, I'm so happy… soooo happy that you're finally here with me." Tama smiled a huge smile, she hugged Ru back equal in power, both had to let go before they got to break each other backs. As they let go, they stared at each other's faces for a long second, until Tama broke the silence.

"Ru… Your face looks so much more beautiful in person.." Ruko blushes intensely.

"Heh, thanks, Tama… You also look wonderful with your black hair." Ruko immediately turns her head around, avoiding Tama's gaze. Tama also blushes without knowing it, the twin tail girl examines Ruko's face and notices her blush.

"Ruko why are your cheeks red? It's not even that hot out here yet or even cold." Tama says in a surprised tone which made Ruko laughed softly. Ru's soft laughter echo inside of Tama's ear canal, her ears tingles at the sounds of Ru's laughter. She felt warm inside her stomach, wanting nothing more than to hear more of Ru's laughter. It's wasn't her first time hearing it. She had heard of her laughter before while trap inside of her card. Not until she finally became a person with a better sense of understanding that she can finally now enjoy Ru's laughter to a further extent.

"Tama Your face is also red." Ru giggled as Tama touches her face with her right hand.

"It is? Does that mean we are both sick Ru?" Tama tilted her head in a cute fashion that causes Ruko to giggled more.

"Uh no Tama, It's called blushing. It's pretty normal, I even remember seeing you blush a couple of times before. But I guess you don't have mirrors inside of your cards to see it." Ru laughs once more but a little louder than last time, Tama enjoyed every second of it while smiling.

"But what does it mean Ru?" Ruko stopped her laughter as she tried to come up with an answer.

"Hm, it means you are embarrassed." Tama had a confused look.

"What am I embarrassed about?" Tama asks, hoping for an answer.

"If I have to take a guess… It's probably because I called you beautiful?" Right when Ruko finishes her sentence, Tama immediately blushes.

"Knew it, look you're even blushing right now Tama." Ruko giggles at Tama's pouted face. Ruko stopped giggling, she looked around, she only saw a few people walking around, and most are in stores shopping.

"We should get going Tama. We've been standing on this spot for a little too long. My legs are starting to hurt from it too." They both giggled as they both walked down the street. As they window shopped and talked about a lot of things, Tama's stomach began to growl.

"Is my little Tama hungry? Hahah" Tama blushed and gave her stomach a tap.

"A little, I never became hungry before. Oooh Ru can we get some ice cream!" Tama yelled excitedly

"Heheh Okay but quite down would you? We can get ice cream from this one store that is close by. C'mon I know where to go." Ruko then holds Tama's right hand with her left and drag her down the street. As they walked further down the road, they took a right to another street that had many smaller shops. But one shop caught Tama's attention.

"This is it Tama." Tama looked up and read the store sign, "Ice cream land."

"Ooo sounds delicious Ru. I can't wait to taste ice cream!" The bubbly girl jumped up and down a little. Which made Ruko giggled at the site of her happy friend.

"Heheh well I'm glad you're excited because this will be the best ice cream ever. I guarantee it Tama." Ruko open the door letting her and Tama in, they walked up front and eyed at the many different flavors of ice cream. Tama drooled at the many different options she had.

"Tama can we just get one scoop of chocolate ice cream? I don't exactly have that much money on me at this moment heh." Tama only smiled

"It's fine Ru! As long as I get to eat ice cream with you, everything will be amazing." Ruko blushed at Tama's comment. The cashier walked out of the employee room and welcomes them to the shop. The cashier looked to be a young late teen girl with black long flowing hair. Wearing her employee's outfit consisting of a red shirt, a black apron with the name of the shop in the middle, and khaki pants.

"Hello and welcome to the ice cream land of magical mysteries! I added that last part because I thought it would sound good heh." The cashier smiled nervously. Both girls giggled at the cashier's silliness.

"I thought it sounded good! The ice cream in this place looks really mysterious" Tama drooled

"Heheh you got to excuse Tama, she's way too excited to try her first ice cream." Tama wipes off her small drool

"Really!? She never tried ice cream before!? Well if it is, then this is your lucky day ummm Tama, is it?

"YUP! And this right here is." Tama then gestures to Ruko

"My Ru!" Tama cuddles Ruko sides.

"Tama cut it ouuutt." Ruko attempted to gently push off Tama off of her sides but gave up as Tama continued to pursue. The black twin tail girl secretly liked the contact. The cashier watches with amusement.

"Well, my name is Akane." Akane smiles proudly.

"It's nice to meet you Akane." Both girls Bowed.

"It's also nice to meet you Ruko and Tama." Akane also bowed. "They are so cute together, I wonder if they are in a relationship?" While in her thoughts, Tama's stomach began to growl a little, causing a blush.

"Oh, my I forgot about the ice cream heh. You must be hungry for your first ever ice cream!"

Yessss I want it now!" Tama clung to Ruko.

"Please hurry up before she explodes on me!" Ruko had a worried expression as Tama jumps up and down.

"Okay okay heh well as I was saying earlier before, this is your lucky day, because the shop is having a chocolate ice cream sale for lovers!" Tama and Ruko had confused faces.

"But, it's only on sale for lovers." Ruko scratches her head. Akane had a surprised look.

"Wait, aren't you two like…Lovers? I imagine you two were heh." Akane scratches her head while smiling nervously. Both Tama and Ruko had the most prominent blush on their faces, Tama became so embarrassed that she lets go of Ruko sides. She stands right next to Ruko; but she hides her face by looking down, trying to hide her blush from the two girls. Ruko doing the same thing, she attempted to hide her blush from view.

"Wh-at? w-ww-hy would you think that Akane?" Ruko asks nervously causing Akane to giggle.

"Well for one thing y'all guys were holding hands until Tama suddenly just cuddles you out of nowhere, which is my second point, my third point is the obvious affection you two have. I don't know y'all guys just fit so well together, like two lost puzzle pieces finally put toget-." Akane suddenly got cut off

"Yes…" Tama says with a high pitch voice, sounding very embarrassed.

"-her wait what?" Asked from a confuse Akane. Tama spoked up with more confidence.

"Yes! Ru and I are together." Tama puts an arm around Ruko's shoulders like a girlfriend would do. Upon hearing this, Ruko blushed ferociously.

"Wait Tama wha-"

"We are together Akane! She is mines forever!" Tama gave Ruko a wide grin.

"Really!? Well, that's awesome; I knew you two were perfect for each othe-." While Akane was lost her world, Tama leans into Ruko's ear and whispered.

"Just go with it Ru, we can get the delicious looking chocolate ice cream for sale." Upon hearing this Ruko had a tinge of sadness in her stomach.

"Y-eah okay Tama, I'll follow along," Ruko says in a disappointed manner. Tama noticed this but didn't say anything.

"But you know what they say, girls when you fall off that horse; you get right back up and you eat that horse. Come eat that horse with me girls!"

"Umm no? How about we eat ice cream? I'm actually getting starving now." Ruko said

"Ohhh yes yes I forgot heh sorry gals, your chocolate ice cream is coming right up." As Akane scoop up the chocolate ice cream, Ruko leans onto Tama's shoulder, enjoying the comfort of the other girl's arm around her shoulder. Tama enjoyed Ruko's head resting on her shoulder, it felt just right. Akane finishes up with the ice cream while Ruko removes her head from Tama's shoulder to the other girl discomfort, Ruko reaches down to her pockets and secure her yen.

"Here you go girls." Akane gave the girls the 2 chocolate ice creams; in exchange, Ruko gave Akane the yen.

"Alright love birds enjoy your ice cream; I need to go in the back, I got a ton of work to do. Anyways y'all girls can stay in the store since its pretty hot outside. I'll see you two later!" Akane ran back to the employee room.

"She's really nice, right Tama?" Ruko looks back to Tama, who was staring at the chocolate ice cream in amazement.

"It looks so goooood Ru! I'm going to finally taste ice cream!" Tama takes a small bite. She tasted the sweet chocolate cold ice cream in glee, enjoying every bit of it.

"IT'S SO GOOD RUUU!" Tama yells out, which makes the girl right next to her chuckle.

"I'm so glad you like it." Ruko says as she takes a bite for herself."

"It's only good because I'm with you Ru." Tama smiled while causing Ru to blush.

"Heh, let's finish our ice cream Tama." As they finish up the ice cream, it was time to go but before that Tama twiddle her thumps in nervousness, which Ruko raises her eyebrows at the scene.

"Ru… can I tell you something?" Tama says in a nervous voice.

"Yeah what is it?" Tama took a deep breath.

"I-I-I just wa-ant to say that… I love you Ru." Ruko smiled.

"I love you too Tama." The other girl shakes her head.

"No Ru… I mean I love love you!" Upon hearing this Ruko blushed profoundly and had her jaw dropped. In a stuttering voice, Tama explained her love to Ruko.

"I know I lied to Akane about us being lovers… but I kind of want that to be true… I always feel happy and safe when being with you, even when I was your LRIG. You were always so brave and kind. You were always helping others when they needed it. Especially when you help the LRIGS get their bodies back. I-I really want to be with you forever… by your side." Tama blush deeply, same goes for Ruko who was giggling like crazy.

"Tama, that's so sweet…" Ruko caresses Tama's cheek.

"Heh, I feel the same way Tama. Anything you do cheers me up, it makes my day brighter whenever I get to see you smile or hear you laugh. Every time you are with me, it feels like I can do anything in the world. Even when you were an LRIG, I've always dreamed of you being here with me, doing fun activities and maybe some romantic ones heh." Ruko notices a tear drop down Tama's cheek.

"Tama did I Sa-." Ruko was cut off by Tama kissing her right on the lips. Taken back from the kiss, she then calmed down and begins to deepen the kiss. It only lasted 3 seconds, but it felt like an eternity for the lovers. When then kiss ended, they both look into each other eyes and both lovers said 3 words that ended it all.

"I love you Tama."

"I love you Ru."

While this was happening, somebody was hiding behind the counter like a sneaky stalker.

"heheheh I knew those two would fall in love, oh man them kissing is so cute… maybe I can wait a little longer to take a pic of them kissing again. That's not weird, right? Ah, I don't care, wait why am I talking to myself? Oh, whatever I hope these girls have the bests life ever. Akane whispers loudly.

"Does she know we can hear her Ru?"

"Just ignore it Tama. Heh, let's go." Ruko held her hand out in which Tama took it, and they both walked out of the shop. Smiling that they receive another happy ending… **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's the end of my first one shot, I hope y'all peeps enjoyed it. After finishing season 2 of this anime I just had to write a fanfic about it. Especially about this ship. It saddens me that I cant find any fanfics about this ship and only a few fanfics about this anime. But anyways if people enjoy it, I'll consider writing a full-fledged chapter story about this ship. Anywho talk to y'all peeps later and have a fantastic life.**


End file.
